switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Go!Animate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History)
Go!Animate is a Cloud based Video creation platform by GoAnimate. Inc. It is found by Alvin Hung, and in the Fantendo Switch timeline, Go!Animate becomes a Full-Fledged Application for Offline use, available for purchase with US$ 59.99 in March 3 2017, the same date of the Nintendo Switch launch. Vyond in this timeline is not a rebrand, but a DLC pack for purchase with the cost of $19.99. History Go!Animate's first version went live in 2008. In May 2009, DomoAnimate was launched. This program allowed users to create Go!Animations based on the Domo shorts. The site closed down on September 15, 2014, and later redirected to the Go!Animate for Schools website. In early 2011, Go!Animate became a founding partner of YouTube Create – a suite of apps available to content creators within YouTube. A U.S. office in San Francisco opened in June 2011. In late August 2011, Go!Animate for Schools was publicly launched. Go!Animate for Schools was a school-safe version of Go!Animate featuring dedicated privacy, security, content moderation and group management features. In late 2011, a custom set of “Election 2012” characters became popular. On March 1, 2012, Go!Animate launched the Business Friendly Theme, the first of the four Business Themes on the site. In April 2012, the first business-oriented subscription plans were publicly launched. These included 1080p download, logo removal & replacement, and new business-oriented visual themes. These plans led to increased popularity and exposure for Go!Animate.By July 2013, over ten million videos had been created using the Go!Animate platform. Starting in 2015, Go!Animate has announced that a Full-Fledged Application version, and an Expansion pack known as Vyond are in development. The new Full-Fledged Application version of Go!Animate uses the HTML5, and in the Fantendo Switch timeline, all the original themes from Cartoon Classics to Comedy World are updated so that the themes are compatible to HTML5 since Flash is coming to an End in 2020. On March 3 2017, Go!Animate's Application version FINALLY launches, in both Physical and Digital forms. The Application version of Go!Animate contains: * 5 Themes from the Browser version: Comedy World, Cartoon Classics, Anime, Lil Peepz, and Stick Figures. * 1080p mode. * YouTube Quick-Upload (Can only be done online) * Offline Mode (Since this version is for Offline Use) * HTML5 * Text-to-Speech IVONA voices * Text-to-Speech VoiceForge voices * Go!Studio Deluxe (App version of the video creator studio) In 2018 of the Fantendo Switch timeline, Go!Animate for Schools has been updated to be compatible for HTML5. Vyond, the DLC of Go!Animate is launched in Fantendo Switch December 7th 2018, the same date as the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History), and the 77th Anniversary of the Pearl Harbor Attacks. This DLC contains: * Business themes such as Business Friendly and Contemporary. * the choice of 1440 pixel size, and the choice to use 60 frames per second. * the new exclusive Vyond Studio where the two business themes are the only themes available. * the new Go!Studio Deluxe Plus, where All the themes can be used, and 1440p and 60fps are set by default. This DLC pack is available for both the Browser version and the Application version. On April 1st 2019, Go!Animate Inc. legitimately and explicitly confirms that Go!Animate and the Vyond DLC are coming to the Nintendo Switch and SEGA Cross Genesis Advance video game consoles, and this stunt was met with insane reactions as the ending of the presentation doesn't say April Fools, but instead it says: "Available September 4th 2019" and a tagline that says: "This is Really happening, we are not joking.". On September 4th 2019, Go!Animate's Console versions are launched: $59.99 for Base product, and $74.99 for Full Bundle with Vyond DLC. On January 1st 2020 of the Fantendo Switch Timeline, Go!Animate Inc. releases a new update for the Application version: the Custom Asset creator, where users can create their own assets for use. Trivia Category:Things not related to Video Gaming